


The Stories Fairytales Don’t Tell

by AC_Joker, coffee_medic (AC_Joker)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabbles, Other, Short Stories, fairytales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC_Joker/pseuds/AC_Joker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC_Joker/pseuds/coffee_medic
Summary: "The prince fought valiantly. He slayed the dragon. The princess cried for days. She loved that dragon."[Respects and rights given to the tumblr who created the original cover image and its description.]





	1. [Table of Contents] - [Short Chapter Summaries]

1\. [The Princess & The Dragon] - [The Spring Knight] _"A general fairytale... But oh, what's this? The knight is the nuisance?"_

 

2\. [The Wolf and The Rider] - [Two Best Friends] _"Older than first surmised and a lot more juvenile, it's easy to mistake a scene of some teenage fun. Especially when one of them has lupine blood."_

 

3\. [The Queen and Princess Snow] - [Playful Dialogue] _"History is written by the winners, or the enbittered nobodies that lived long enough to influence what was recorded. It is no wonder that the majority of these things are entirely wrong."_

 

4\. [A Queen & A Mother] - [Plans Set In Place] _"There are gaps in history where secrets lie that those apart of them will never admit to. The bridges over these gaps are often skewed."_

 

5\. [A Dragon & Hs Damsels] - [On The Subject of Being Rude] _"A young dragon left without parents by human hunters and only the stories shared within their once shared home... what could happen?"_

 

6\. [The Loveliest Snow] - [Apples of Nightshade] _"Dreams are sometimes the cruelest of things. Especially to young, tortured souls."_

 

7\. [A Girl & A Forgotten Faerie] - [When There Is No One Watching] _"Even as Aurora was hidden away by her three fairy godmothers, they still visited the castle every once in awhile. And this time..."_

 

8\. [Orphans & Pipe Dreams] - [A Desolate Heart] _"Where did that mischievous fire headed imp even come from? Not even he knows..."_

 

9\. [Young Kings of Land & Sea] - [Among These Calming Waves] _"King Hadrian was a man of the sea, yet King Triton was a man of the sea. Let us peer in on a time where they met, shall we?"_

 

10\. [Bogeyman Origins] - [In The Stars, We Meet] _"Not all spirits come from Earth. Kozmotis came and answered Gaea's call to service. Fear is good for you, in healthy doses."_

 

11\. [The Prince of Nothing] - [A Witch's Son] _"The Frog Prince was never a prince at all. Only the witch's foolish son."_

 

12\. [Little Girls & Big Worlds] - [Perception Differs in Age] _"Alice is from a wealthy family... one that does not always listen to the law. (Modern Setting)"_

 

13\. [Ashes & Cinders] - [Crumbling Dreams] _"She thought being free from the tyranny of her step-mother and step-sisters would make her happy. She thought achieving her dream with the prince was what she wanted. But really... all she wanted was freedom."_

 

 **{IN PROGRESS}** 14\. [Wishing  & Missing] - [Goblin King 'Astray'] _"Gareth is tired... he is alone. What happens if he finds companionship in someone of the human world? What does his subjects think?"_

 

 **{IN PROGRESS}** 15\. [A Princess  & A Hand Maiden] _The Woods Are Lovely Dark and Deep] "Sometimes loyalty goes further than skin and standing. An unseen and unnoticed handmaiden makes her way through the forest to find her princess. Her princess... whom she will never find."_

 

 **{IN PROGRESS}** 16\. [Winter Spirit] - [Believing or Disbelieving] - _"Believe.... Believe... How can we, when the boy himself doesn't even remember what we should believe in?"_


	2. [The Princess & The Dragon] - [The Spring Knight]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A general fairytale... But oh, what's this? The knight is the nuisance?"

"Orion," she called out softly. A great beast raised its head, slightly equine in its shape yet topped with two large horns that protruded from the top of the head  with pairs of smaller ones going down to the tip of its snout.

 

"Yes Madeline?" Was the answer given to her in the form of a familiar, rumbling timber voice. She continued to pet the dragon's side contentedly for a few more seconds.

 

"They will be sending a new knight this season. We will have to prepare." He agreed with a rumbling sound of consent.

 

"Though the spring knight," the dragon mused, "Will be as easy to defeat as his predecessors." The young princess only sighed at the statement.

 

"If only they could understand that I do not need to be saved," she said morosely. Orion chuffed, a puff of smoke leaving his nostrils.

 

"They are humans who pay too much attention to children's tales. They will only understand when either I or they are dead." Madeline curled into the great beast's side, saying nothing.

 

There was no more to be said, after all.


	3. [The Wolf and The Rider] - [Two Best Friends]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Older than first surmised and a lot more juvenile, it's easy to mistake a scene of some teenage fun. Especially when one of them has lupine blood."

"You look ridiculous," Scarlett deadpanned as she looked at her friend. The wolf grinned, merely pulling the young teen's grandmother's cap on tighter. Lionel, was a wolf contrary to his name and had become her best friend several years ago. The two oftener messed around at her grandmother's house on the weekends.

 

"My looks are only to better entertain you with my dear," He said in a mock-old voice. She raised a brow.

 

"But why the ridiculously big ears?" Lionel's smirk widened as he responded with his usual reply.

 

"To better hear you with my dear." Scarlett stifled her chuckles, a snort the result of her efforts. She covered her mouth with her arm, muffling the onslaught of chuckles.

 

"You," she breathed deeply, "Suck." The wolf only waggled his brows.

 

"Making such remarks at your age, my dear? You should be ashamed of yourself!" He exclaimed dramatically. The two burst into laughter soon after, unable to contain themselves.


	4. [The Queen and Princess Snow] - [Playful Dialogue]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "History is written by the winners or the embittered nobodies that lived long enough to influence what was recorded. It is no wonder that the majority of these things are entirely wrong."

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the pretties of them all," a little girl's voice asked, giggles erupting as the mirror smiled and answered.

"Why it's you, of course, my beloved's little Snow." The mirror, Roran, replied in a tone that said she was silly for thinking otherwise.

"Really?" She squeaked out, laughing as Roran nodded demurely. A surprised shriek erupted from the small girl as hands wrapped around her waist and lifted her up, a grown woman's voice coming to life.

"Now what do you think you're doing, skipping out on dinner to talk with Roran? Surely you want to tell your father about your day?" The woman teased as she tickled the eight year-old in her arms.

"We just lost track of time Mommy Hilda, honest!" Snow got out between fits of laughter. The tickling eventually stopped after a minute or two, leaving the little girl out of breath.

"Alright, if you say so." Queen Hilda said lightly.  Setting Snow back down, she picked up a small, golden handheld mirror.

"Come Roran, Karen is reheating supper." The golden face disappeared from the large wall mirror and reappeared in the handheld.

"Of course, beloved."


	5. [A Queen & A Mother] - [Plans Set In Place]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There are gaps in history where secrets lie that those apart of them will never admit to. The bridges over these gaps are often skewed."

"You took care of the flower before giving it to me, can't you take care of her now?" Donna gave a frustrated sigh, Arianna's pleading face flickering in the flames' shadows.

"It's not the same Arianna! Why can't you just protect her here, in the castle? With your husband and his knights?" She asked almost desperately. The flower was not a living being in need of love and care. Arianna pursed her lips.

"You know it's not that easy Donna. Every woman in this family has a gift, if you do not take her someone else will, someone with intentions that are definitely worse," Arianna said with a finality in her voice. She was not a Seer for nothing after all. Donna, or Mother Gothel as she was commonly known as, gave a deep sated sigh.

"Are you absolutely certain there is no other way?" She finally said, not wanting the beautiful blonde babe to grow up without her real parents. Queen Arianna looked away and thrust the baby towards Donna.

"The visions do not lie, Donna, they never have. Protect her. Please." Mother Gothel made one last protest.

"Even if I am made out to be the villain in the end?" Arianna looked at her old friend with hurting and pleading eyes.

"Even then," she said through a thick throat, watching tearfully as Donna took the babe from her arms. Mother Gothel walked towards the balcony windows, stopping right before she made to leave.

"We may never see each other again, Arianna. Is this truly the path that is set to be?" Donna could not see Arianna's face but knew she was in turmoil.

"The fates are cruel Donna. So, so, cruel." Was all Arianna could say in reply. So Mother Gothel left, a blonde babe in her arms and the last words her old friend would ever say to her ringing in her ears.


	6. [A Dragon & Hs Damsels] - [On The Subject of Being Rude]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A young dragon left without parents by human hunters and only the stories shared within their once shared home... what could happen?"

Hadrian thought he was a very polite dragon. He always asked his damsels if they wanted to be his, and always asked their consent when he did something concerning them.

Now if only those pesky metal wearing jerks would understand that. His damsels always told him he was kind, and that they didn't want to go back with the knights. So he had to scare them away.

It was all very frustrating, but he was a polite dragon. He did not go doing rude things like stealing damsels or razing villages. This was his first millennia, what kind of reputation would he have if he did those kinds of things? It didn't matter, he made sure he was always polite. So he was fine.

His damsels said they didn't care either way, as long as he continued keeping their own wants and needs when considering things.

Hadrian thought they were very smart.


End file.
